callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
U.S. Army Rangers
:This article is about the military unit. For the sawed-off shotgun in ''Modern Warfare 2, see Ranger (Shotgun).'' The United States Army Rangers or simply Army Rangers are specialized, elite American light infantry special operations forces capable of conducting direct action operations. They are based in Fort Benning, Georgia. The Rangers are a light infantry unit that can deploy rapidly and are trained to be extremely flexible in the special missions they are assigned, specializing in airborne assaults (both by helicopter or parachute). Call of Duty Series Call of Duty 2 (Call of Duty 2).]] The US Army Rangers are the only American soldiers seen in Call of Duty 2 in singleplayer and multiplayer. In the American campaign, the player storms Normandy and fights their way through Germany, crossing the Rhine River. The playable character is a member of the 2nd Ranger Battalion, Dog Company: Corporal Bill Taylor who is under command of Sgt. Randall Weapons: Thompson, BAR, M1 Garand, M1 Carbine, Springfield M1903, M1911, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The US Army Rangers are one of the factions in the multiplayer. They also are one of the two main campaigns' faction, with a few missions beginning in Afghanistan before the Rangers are transferred back to the States to stop a Russian invasion. The Rangers campaign is lived through the eyes of first, Joseph Allen and then James Ramirez for the majority of the campaign, members of the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. There are also key characters like Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn. The Rangers are under the command of General Shepherd (who also leads the Task Force 141). The Rangers, as any other regular Army Soldiers, wear Army Combat Uniforms and Improved Outer Tactical Vests (which are colored in "Ranger Green" instead of the normal ACU pattern) In multiplayer when playing as the US Army Rangers an audio track of their motto "Rangers lead the way!" plays. Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 *SCAR-H *M16A4 Submachine Guns/ Machine Pistols *MP5k *UMP45 (Special Ops) Machine Guns *M240 *M249 SAW (Only found mounted in the level Whiskey Hotel) Shotguns *M1014 *Striker (Special Ops) Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *Intervention *Barrett .50cal Handguns *M9 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum (Used only by Shepherd) Launchers *AT4 *Javelin *Stinger *M203 (Mounted on rifles) Members Prominent Members *General Shepherd *Private First Class Joseph Allen *Corporal Dunn *Sergeant Foley *Private James Ramirez Minor Members *Pvt.Morgan *Pvt.Wade *Pvt.Wells Named After Past Characters The following Rangers share their names with past characters in the series. *Fahey *Peas *Pelayo *Roycewicz *Macey Named After Infinity Ward Staff The following names given to randomly generated Rangers. All of these names come from members of Infinity Ward. *Abrahamsson *Alavi *Alderman *Arem *Arya *Baker *Barb *Bartolucci *Bell *Benetiz *Berry *Blumel *Boon *Bowling *Capen *Casey *Chen *Cherubini *Cho *Collier *Cotterell *Cournoyer *Davis *Dionne *Dye *Eady *Emslie *Ferriz *Field *Fukuda *Gaines *Ganus *Giesler *Gigliotti *Gillis *Glasco *Glenn *Gompbert *Grenier *Grigsby *Haggerty *Hammon *Harmer *Harris *Heath *Hirsh *Johnson *Kar *Keating *Kriegler *Kuhn *Lai *Lambert *Lastimosa *Lopez *Lor *Luo *McCandlish *McCord *McCoy *McLeod *Messerly *Miller *Onur *Pelayo *Perez *Pierce *Porter *Rieke *Rubin *Sandler *Sarkisyan *Seal *Shiring *Silvers *Slayback *Smith *Stone *Sue *Taehoon *Theodore *Vinson *Volker *Wang *Wapner *Wasilczuk *West *Yang *Zampella Other *Golden *Hammer *Hudson *Morgan *Neel *Sumners *Tee *Wade *Wells Known Rangers *Sgt. Foley *Cpl. Keating *Cpl/Sgt. Macey *Pvt. Slayback *Pvt. McLood *Sgt. Bortolucci *Pvt. Blumel *Cpl. Dunn *Sgt. Arnett *Pvt. Walden *Sgt. Taehoon *Cpl. Volker *Pvt. Abrahamsson *Sgt. Pelayo *Gen. Shepherd *Cpl. Bowling *Pvt. Emelie *Sgt. Alavi *Dave *Pvt. Kreigler *Col. Lastimosa *Pvt. Dionne *Pvt. Pierce *Sgt. Seal *Cpl. Sandler *Pvt. Ramirez *PFC. Allen *Pvt. Morgan *Pvt. Wells *Pvt. Bartolbeel *Pvt. Davis *Sgt. Miller *Pvt. Grigsby *Sgt. Baker *Sgt. Fukuda *Sgt. Gompert *Cpl. Roycewicz *Pvt. Lambert *Pvt. Kar *Sgt. Lai *Cpl. Haggerty *Pvt. Casey *Cpl. Yang *Pvt. Taehoon *Pvt. Cournoyer *Sgt. Wasilezyk *Cpl. Alavi *Pvt. Wade *Pvt. Sandler *Pvt. McCord *Pvt. Vaughan *Cpl. Glenn *Col. Marshall *Cpl. Gillis *Cpl. Sarkisyan *Pvt. Benitez *Sgt. Turner *Cpl. Dye *Pvt. Wiederhold *Sgt. Perez *Sgt. Capen *Sgt. Beil *Sgt. Kuhn *Cpl. Harris *Sgt. Kar *Sgt. Grenier *Cpl. Hirsh *Pvt. McCoy *Cpl. Zampella *Sgt. Harmer *Pvt. Lastimosa *Pvt. Baker *Sgt. Bowling *Sgt. Penrod *Sgt. Cotterell *Pvt. Cournoyer *Pvt. Dionne *Sgt. Bartolucci *Pvt. Chen *Sgt. Gaines *Pvt. Messerly *Cpl. Glenn *Cpl. Slayback *Pvt. Cho *Pvt. Ganus *Sgt. Lambert *Pvt. Boon *Sgt. Eady *Pvt. Fukuda *Sgt. Casey *Sgt. Yang *Pvt. Smith *Pvt. Bowling *Cpl. Geisler *Cpl. Penrod *Pvt. Emslie *Pvt. Tee *Pvt. Heath *Pvt. Cherubini *Pvt. Turner *Pvt. Pees *Cpl. Harmer *Cpl. Peirce *Pvt. West (A Reference to the Private West In'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'') *Sgt. Aubin *Pvt. Glasco *Sgt. Theodore *Pvt. Stone *Cpl. Boon *Sgt. Capen *Pvt. Neel *Cpl. Roycewicz *Pvt. Eady *Pvt. Haggerty *Cpl. Dionne *Cpl. Benitz *Sgt. Arya *Sgt. Rieke *Pvt. Barb *Sgt. Chen *Pvt. Smith *Sgt. Perez *Sgt. Grenier *Sgt. Messerly *Cpl. Kreigler *Cpl. Benitez *Sgt. Barb *Cpl. Perez *Sgt. Neel *Pvt. Giesler *Cpl. Grenier *Pvt. Field *Cpl. Barb *Cpl. Wang *Cpl. Tee *Cpl. Peas *Cpl. Lai *Pvt. Cherubini *Pvt. Turner *Pvt. Peas *Pvt. Luo *Pvt. Ferriz *Sgt. Gompert *Pvt. Hammon *Cpl. Eady *Sgt. Hirsh *Cpl. Messerly Quotes Call of Duty 2 *"Jerries!" *"Kiss my New York ass!" *"Good thing Hitler cares for the Jerries, we don't give a rat's ass about ya!" *"Here comes Fritz!" *"Holy smokes! Look at them comin'!" *"Here's a gift from Tennessee, Jerry!" *"Hey Fritz! Your sister said to say hi!" *"I have to reload! You two cover me!" Multiplayer Quotes *"Rangers lead the way." - Once a Multiplayer Match begins. *"Tango down!"- Killed an enemy. *"Target Neutralized!" - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *"Popping Smoke!"- When throwing smoke. *"Frag out!"- When throwing a Frag grenade. *"GRENADE!" - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *"Throwing a flashbang!" - After throwing a flashbang. *"Flash out!" - After throwing a flashbang. *"Tossin' stun grenade!" - After throwing a stun. *"Planting Claymore!" - After planting a Claymore. *"Throwing C4!" - After throwing/planting C4. *"Changing Mag!" - Reloading. *"Cover me, I'm reloading!" -Reloading. *"Reloading!" - Reloading. *"Your work is appreciated. Well done."- When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *"That's how it's done. Nice job, Rangers."- When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *"Defeated. Don't let this happen again."- When the U.S. Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *"We're not here to lose. Bring it, Rangers."- When the U.S. Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *"Mission failed, bring it next time."'' ''- When the U.S Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. Image gallery Call of Duty 2 File:cod2rangers.png|Rangers in a landing vehicle during the Pointe du Hoc assault. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:Rangermw2a.jpg|Convoy of Rangers in Afghanistan. File:Rangermw2w.jpg|A Ranger in Washington. File:Rangermw2f.jpg|A Ranger signaling his presence with a flare in Washington. 2hnbd6v.png|A Ranger in Team Player Trivia *In Call of Duty 2 there are no Corporals (Otherwise than Bill Taylor) encountered in the 2nd Ranger Battalion. *The "victory" and "defeat" themes for the Rangers are different excerpts from the same soundtrack. Both come from the "endrun" portion of the soundtrack for Whiskey Hotel, where the player must charge through heavily-defended Russian positions to reach the roof of the White House, before USAF fighters level the whole of Washington D.C. The "victory" part plays first, possibly to boost the player with confidence that the mission is almost over and D.C. will be saved, and the "defeat" clip will play to add an ominous feeling that all life in the city will soon cease to be. *When playing as the Rangers online, your character will sometimes have a GPS, watch, or an iPod attached to their arm where you can see it. They still somehow work when an enemy EMP goes off. *You can buy a Ranger uniform for your Xbox Live Avatar for 400 Microsoft points *It is unknown why the Rangers are still using rifles other than the SCAR-H in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as it is set in 2016, and SCARs are supposed to be mainstreamed to Rangers and have all units equipped with them by 2011, or around the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. However recently the SCAR-L, the version meant to replace the M4, was canceled by SOCOM meaning that Ranger units will actually be using a combination of the M4 and SCAR-H. *When you start the level 'Team Player' in Modern Warfare 2, two Rangers are taking cover behind a rock. One will blind-fire and the other may either stand up and fire or blind-fire too. This is odd as Rangers and indeed all US Army units are told not to blind-fire as it is inaccurate and wastes ammo. Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2